07 Maja 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Dziennik Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 50 (Horrid Henry’s Diary); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Animowane bajki świata - Sitowianka (Capo Rushes. (England)) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Afrykańska królowa (The African Queen); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (1951); reż.:John Houston; wyk.:Katharine Hepburn, Humphrey Bogart, Robert Morley; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1985; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Plebania - odc. 1500; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Klan - odc. 1891 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4779 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4994); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Sport Euro 2012; STEREO 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4780 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4995); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 63, Sekret (ep. 64, The Secret); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda, Na żywo 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:35 Klan - odc. 1892 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1501; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1986; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Spychacz prowadzi konwój, odc. 9 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Muck?s convoy, ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Śpiewaj i walcz - prolog - (8); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; Krótkie relacje z planu programu Śpiewaj i walcz, podglądające emocje zawodników i pracę jury eliminacji. 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 8; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Ognisty podmuch (Backdraft); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Ron Howard; wyk.:William Baldwin, Kurt Russel, Donald Sutherland; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Fan (Fan, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Tony Scott; wyk.:Robert De Niro, Wesley Snipes, Ellen Barkin, John Leguizamo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Świadek zbrodni (Witness to Murder (aka Tell Me No Lies)); film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Michael M. Scott; wyk.:Kelly Rutherford, Kirsten Prout, Eric Keenleyside; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 32; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Na weneckim szlaku - odc. 8 (Francesco’s Mediterranean Voyage - The white islands - odc. 8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 7/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Footloser); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Nie chcę do Afryki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Ruudi (Ruudi); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Estonia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 428 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Everwood - odc. 30/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 207); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (18); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny, Na żywo 16:30 Zaginiona - odc. 5/7 - Areszt - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 73; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Laskowik & Malicki ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 407 Serce do tańca; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (35); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Czas na miłość - Dwa serca (Two of Hearts); komedia kraj prod.USA, Kanada (1999); reż.:Harvey Frost; wyk.:Gail O'Grady, Rob Stewart, Marta Maples; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Oko bestii (Eye of the Beast); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:Gary Yates; wyk.:Brian Roach, Larissa Tobacco, Kyra Harper, Alexandra Castillo; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07.45 Pod Tatrami 07.55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08.45 Muzeum Żup Krakowskich - kalejdoskop regionalny 08.54 Co warto wiedzieć 08.58 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:18 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda w regionie 16.50 Wiara i życie 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 17.50 Tematy dnia 18.00 Krakowskie stadiony 18.10 Kronika kulturalna 18.15 Uwolnić dobro 18.25 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 18.30 Msza św. dla chorych 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 104; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Kronika sportowa flesz 22.02 Kronika kulturalna 22.05 Co warto wiedzieć 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 Nieparzyści - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Angela Merkel - fenomen pani kanclerz (Markels Power - in the Footsteps of the cancellor / Merkels Macht - Auf den Spuren der Kanzlerin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:14 Forum - wydanie 104; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:57 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:01 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:11 tv. nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 04:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:18 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:54 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:12 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 05:36 Forum - wydanie 104; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:19 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Tylko miłość (43) - serial obyczajowy 08.55 Świat według Kiepskich (275, 276) - serial komediowy 09.55 Daleko od noszy (103, 104) - serial komediowy 10.55 Malanowski i partnerzy (148) - serial fab.-dok. 11.25 Samo życie (1465) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza (74, 75) - serial komediowy 12.55 Czarodziejki 7 (150) - serial fantasy 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (1105) - serial obyczajowy 14.40 Świat według Bundych (73, 74) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (149) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (37) - serial fab.- dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1106) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1466) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Super tata - komedia, USA 1999 22.00 Sztuki walki: Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki - walki: Mariusz Pudzianowski - Yusuke Kawaguchi; Mamed Khalidov - Ryuta Sakurai; Krzysztof Kułak - Vitor Nobrega 01.00 Pamiętaj o mnie - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 2005 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08.00 Majka (87) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1282) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Krok od domu (14) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (88) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Pan i pani Smith - komedia sensacyjna 22.35 Teoria spisku - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 01.20 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.20 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.25 Telesklep 03.50 Statek widmo - horror, USA/Australia 2002 TV 4 5:00 Być jak ona - Tyra Banks - odc. 15, USA 2007 5:25 Lalola - odc. 16, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 102, Meksyk 2004 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Na południe - odc. 38, Kanada, USA 1994 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 16, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 75, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Być jak ona - Tyra Banks - odc. 15, USA 2007 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 76, Meksyk 2008 16:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 103, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 39, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 17, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Obcy - ósmy pasażer "Nostromo" - horror sf, Wielka Brytania, USA 1979 22:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 3, USA 2005 23:30 The Sex Spirit - film erotyczny, USA 1:10 Zabójcza piękność - thriller, USA, Niemcy 1999 3:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Przejażdżka (Przejażdżka); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 4 - Odkrycie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Tajemnica Sagali - Szkoła magów odc. 8 (Tajemnica Sagali) kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Miejsce z historią - Świątniki Górne - kowale i dzwonnicy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Hit Dekady - (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1493; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1870; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Krzysztof Tyniec, Kabaret Słuchajcie; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 14:30 Zamień mnie w długiego węża; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (34); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Portrety twórców - Ikar ze Żnina; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:20 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Przejażdżka (Przejażdżka); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 4 - Odkrycie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 7; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1493; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Spotkanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda, Na żywo 20:10 Klan - odc. 1870; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Piosenki Władysława Szpilmana; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Hity satelity; STEREO 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 402 Trafna diagnoza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Budka Suflera; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Ciemna strona Wenus; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Agnieszka Wagner, Jan Englert, Paweł Deląg, Anna Przybylska, Marcin Jędrzejewski; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1493; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Spotkanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1870; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 402 Trafna diagnoza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Ciemna strona Wenus; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Agnieszka Wagner, Jan Englert, Paweł Deląg, Anna Przybylska, Marcin Jędrzejewski; Dozwolone od lat 18 05:05 Budka Suflera; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Dotknięcie Afryki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.45 Propozycje do VIPO 12.00 Telezakupy 14.20 Koncert życzeń 14.50 Gwarek 15.15 Radio w TVS 16.00 Hop na glob 16.15 Propozycje do VIPO 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.10 Miasto rozrywki 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Charlotte Link: Dom sióstr - film fabularny, Niemcy 2002 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 20.55 S2 Śląsk 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 Radio w TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Koncert życzeń 01.00 Propozycje do VIPO 01.20 Ekofan 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Gwarek 02.35 Koncert życzeń 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 03.15 Propozycje do VIPO 03.45 Liga Hitów 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Gwarek 06.00 Koncert życzeń